Une tempête dans le coeur et l'esprit
by Yebbeka
Summary: Une tempête s'abat sur la région et un étrange comportement se fait ressentir parmi les élèves. Les préfets en chef avec leurs amis doivent résoudre le problème, mais que leur adviendra t il ?


auteur : yebbeka

titre : Une tempête dans le coeur et l'esprit

genre : humour/romance

rating : M

couple : harry P. & Draco M.

note de l'auteur : attention, ceci est, certes, ma première fanfiction mais elle raconte quelques ébats amoureux entre deux mecs ! Donc pour ceux que l'homosexualité révulse, je vous prie de faire demi tour. Pour les autres, une petite review me ferait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture!!

Dans un coin reculé de Grande-Bretagne, un petit village faisait la joie de quelques centaines d'élèves, avec ses nombreuses légendes et ses diverses enseignes. Le village, bien qu'éloigné des grandes villes avec toutes leurs agitations, possédait un grand choix dans ses boutiques, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter au fil des générations. Si l'on vous disait qu'il y a de cela dix siècles, ce village n'en possédait qu'une seule, contre la vingtaine qu'il y a aujourd'hui, vous serez sûrement surpris. Mais j'admets que ce qui vous étonnerait le plus, c'est comment ce petit village a-t-il bien pu se développer ainsi ? La réponse à cette question ne se trouve en fait qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres. Un immense château se dressait, fier et splendide, entre les montagnes environnantes. Il possédait cinq à sept étages suivant le dénivelé du sol. Pourtant ce si sublime château, selon les personnes qui le regardaient, était soit une bâtisse digne de contes de fées, soit une masure à l'abandon. Cependant, quand on avait la capacité de l'apercevoir tel qu'il était réellement, c'est-à-dire un banal château d'une grandeur stupéfiante, on pouvait entrevoir de nombreux élèves errants gaiement dans le parc à côté des serres ou de la forêt et dans les couloirs. Ce domaine est comme leur propre maison à leurs yeux et dans leur coeur, ils y vivaient trois quarts de leur jeunesse. C'est à cause de cela et de leur nombre qu'ils ont été séparés en quatre groupes qu'ils appellent agréablement « maisons ». Ce n'est que logique qu'ils se chamaillent entre eux. Ils veulent pimenter leur scolarité qui rentre rapidement dans la routine.

Deux élèves de deux « maisons » différentes sont particulièrement connus à cause d'abord de leur nom, ensuite de leurs chamailleries quotidiennes. Il y a six ans de cela, au début de leur scolarité, ils auraient pu devenir amis. Seulement l'un d'entre eux était trop imbu de sa personne et jugeait les personnes sur leurs apparences, sans trop les connaître. L'autre n'a pas pu le supporter. Ils se retrouvent à se détester et à s'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se font face depuis tellement longtemps que ce couple d'antagonistes est connu de tous et même des nouveaux arrivants. Qui plus est, même au niveau physique, ils s'opposent par leur beauté certaine : l'un aux cheveux blonds platine, aux yeux gris-bleu envoûtants l'acier avec un corps magnifique d'adonis ; l'autre aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux verts absorbants l'émeraude avec un corps magnifique qui a été musclé admirablement lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Les matchs qui les opposent sont toujours d'une incroyables pendeur Leur esprit de combativité les rendent très attrayants et les gradins se trouvent systématiquement bondés.

Une tempête s'était abattue sur la région depuis deux semaines déjà, aucun des villageois ne pouvait sortir à cause des rafales incessantes. Les élèves se déplaçaient tant bien que mal pour accéder à chacun de leurs cours. Lorsqu'ils trouvaient un endroit où la tempête ne pouvait se propager, celui-ci était considéré comme une havre de paix.

Les professeurs dans la grande salle étaient à chaque fois en grande discussion sur l'origine de la tempête. La seule conclusion qu'ils avaient réussi à fournir jusqu'à présent fut qu'elle était de nature magique, mais l'origine était toujours un mystère au plus grand dam des élèves. Les jours précédents les rafales de vents avaient été si puissantes que des élèves s'étaient retrouvés projetés contre un mur. Ils étaient alors rapidement transportés à l'infirmerie par des élèves à la carrure de videur ou de mastodonte ; autant dire que Crabbe et Goyle avaient tôt fait de trouver leur utilité, pour une fois souhaitable.

La situation devenait critique : Madame Pomfresh avait beau tout faire pour que les élèves soient remis d'aplomb au plus vite, la tempête ne se déchaînait que d'avantage. Les débats professoraux reprenaient de plus belle à chaque repas et intercours. Certains lieux, devenus dangereux, furent interdits. C'est ainsi que les cours de Divination, de Soins aux créatures magiques et ceux ayant attraits aux moldus ; en effet, certains objets moldus dangereux étaient projetés dans les airs et avaient contribué à envoyer bon nombre d'élèves à l'infirmerie ainsi que leur professeur avec des profondes blessures. Le professeur de potions, Severus Snape, avait dû se mettre rapidement à son chaudron, pour fournir à l'infirmière les potions qui commençaient à lui manquer.

Les préfets en chef s'étaient vus donner une mission par les professeurs. Au premier abord, elle paraissait simple mais, en fait, trouver des sortilèges pouvant protéger des rafales de vent causées par la tempête n'était pas si facile. Les premières années étaient de vrais poids plumes et il fallait donc trouver un sort qu'ils pourraient eux aussi utiliser, car comme le disait si bien Hermione Granger, l'une des deux préfets en chef, au deuxième, Draco Malfoy, ce ne serait pas supportable de les escorter à chaque fois qu'ils voudraient se déplacer. Tout deux avaient réquisitionné des « personnes de confiance », c'est-à-dire leurs plus proches amis, pour les aider dans leur mission. La bibliothèque étant grande, les recherches se révèleraient assez longues néanmoins les prises de bec entre les deux princes auraient lieu moins souvent.

Une troisième semaine passa au cours de laquelle les recherches furent infructueuses, tandis que les potions et l'infirmerie furent considérées comme des sauveuses. Les débats professoraux furent de plus en plus animés : les professeurs n'étaient jamais d'accord entre eux. De plus, un étrange comportement s'était fait ressentir parmi les élèves. Certains élèves frappés par la tempête tombaient farouchement amoureux du premier élève qu'ils croisaient. Or, ce revirement amoureux n'était pas toujours engendré par les fréquentes rafales de vent. Les professeurs eurent un nouveau point sur lequel débattre.

Le besoin de trouver un sortilège de défense contre la tempête se fit pressent parmi les deux préfets en chef et leurs amis. Ils avaient fini leurs recherches dans la bibliothèque sans succès, et ils s'étaient attaqués à la réserve. Celle-ci était trois fois plus petite que la partie de la bibliothèque autorisée pour les autres élèves dépourvus de cette mission. Les deux préfets en chef et les quatre amis étaient obligés de travailler ensemble mais heureusement l'ambiance était au beau fixe entre eux : aucune querelle ne s'élevait vraiment des deux princes, seulement quelques petites vannes sans incidence.

Le jeudi, alors qu'ils étaient tous les six dans la réserve, Hermione prit la parole :

Dans ce livre, ils racontent les conséquences d'une tempête qui ressemble à la nôtre.

Ah bon, quelles sont-elle ? S'écria Ron Weasley, le petit ami de celle-ci.

Tu as fini de lire ce livre Granger pour parler de la sorte ? S'étonna Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco.

En effet, et les conséquences sont assez drôles en fait.

Hermione ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps, raconte-nous. Supplia Harry Potter, prince des Gryffondors, futur sauveur du monde sur le Lord Noir et meilleur ami de Ron et d'Hermione.

Eh bien, la tempête installe ses effets par semaine. La première semaine, elle arrive et bloque toutes personnes dans son habitacle, dans notre cas le château, et elle empêche tous moyens de locomotion tels que le transplanage et le réseau de cheminettes. La deuxième semaine, elle prend possession, dans une certaine mesure, de quelques objets qui peuvent s'avérer dangereux, dans...

Les objets moldus, on sait Granger, coupa le prince des Serpentards, Draco.

Mais tu penses que la suite pourrait se passer dans notre cas ? Questionna Pansy Parkinson, amie de Draco.

Oui, tous les éléments concordent. J'espère seulement que nous allons trouver d'autres livres qui a un rapport avec la Tempête parce que celui-ci ne nous donne que les conséquences et pas l'origine et les sorts nous en protégeant.

Au moins, on va pouvoir centrer nos recherches maintenant. Le livre doit bien nous donner le nom de cette tempête, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre : il est écrit dans une langue ancienne et même si ce sont les lettre de notre alphabet je ne lui trouve pas de signification. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches dessus.

Dis-nous-le quand même. Draco connaît lui aussi beaucoup de choses, peut-être qu'il comprendra. S'avança Blaise.

Euh... C'est thumou anémos nou", hésita Hermione.

Draco eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants puis il eut un éclair dans ses yeux aciers.

C'est exact, Granger, c'est une langue ancienne mais elle n'est pas méconnue. Autrefois, les sorciers du monde entier dialoguaient dans cette langue. Les siècles se sont écoulés et l'anglais a pris peu à peu sa place. Cependant, beaucoup de mots désignant les nouveautés scientifiques, en potion et en botanique par exemple, sont donnés dans cette langue en l'honneur des nombreuses recherches effectuées à son apogée. Cela m'étonne qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme toi, Granger, n'ait pas compris que c'était du grec. "Thumou anémos nou" veut simplement dire "un vent d'esprit et de coeur", ici on peut aussi le traduire par une tempête du coeur et de l'esprit, déclara amusé Draco.

Hermione, gênée, bafouilla un « je ne connais pas bien le grec, les livres que j'ai pu lire ne nous donnent pas vraiment d'explication sur ce qu'est le grec ». Un silence s'en suivit au cours duquel Draco attrapa une feuille et écrivit :

« Un vent d'esprit et du coeur

Une tempête du coeur et de l'esprit

thumou anémos nou

 »

Voilà, maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à ouvrir les bouquins de cette réserve parce que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ceux autorisés aient un quelconque rapport avec la magie à un caractère grec.

Draco se leva et partit dans les rayons de la réserve. Hermione après quelques hésitations regarda le parchemin sur lequel Draco avait écrit puis se dirigea vers un autre rayon de la réserve. Blaise prétexta qu'il avait un devoir de potion à terminer et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ron prit alors une longue respiration, se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de métamorphose. Son ami rit à cette prie de conscience et le pria de courir le terminer avant que Hermione pique sa crise face à son insouciance. Ron se rua alors en direction du quartier des Gryffondors. Pansy en profita pour attraper le livre sur les conséquences de la tempête et commença à tourner les pages d'un air décidé. Harry sourit à cette initiative, il savait que Hermione lisait des livres assez difficiles de compréhension. Il encouragea mentalement Pansy. Son regard se focalisa sur le parchemin au milieu de la table. Sans le vouloir il se mit à admirer l'écriture de Draco : fine, liée et ouverte, des lettres bien formées, l'encre sous sa plume avait semblée lui être complètement dévouée, on y ressentait un sens du devoir exemplaire. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la sienne qui était plutôt déliée et fermée, en fait des petites pattes de mouches, ses lettres étaient cependant bien formées. Hermione était toujours nerveuse quand elle le relisait : « Comment peux-tu bien former tes lettres alors que ton écriture est toute compressée ? ». Il fut cependant sorti de sa contemplation par le cri aigu que Pansy poussa, un air étonné dans le regard qu'elle posait sur le livre. Harry soupira d'aise lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco revenait à la table avec cinq livres dans les mains. Il put lire sur trois couvertures « la magie ancestrale », « les défenses face au vent » et « la fusion du vent et de l'amour ». Harry fut surpris par le dernier titre et questionna du regard Draco mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Pansy qui paraissait toujours surprise par ce qu'elle avait lu. Draco hésita un instant puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tourna alors la tête vers lui. Celui-ci d'un signe de tête l'incita à dire ce qui l'avait perturbé. Elle regarda les deux garçons en face d'elle. Comme Hermione ne revenait toujours pas, elle se décida à prendre parole.

Granger ne nous a pas dit tout à l'heure ce qui se passait la troisième semaine et les suivantes. Pourtant, je pense que pour bien se protéger de la tempête il faut que tous les six nous soyons au courant de la suite.

En effet, Parkinson, il est préférable alors dis-nous ce qu'il va se produire.

Eh bien, apparemment. Désormais les personnes qui seront frappés par la tempête tomberont amoureuses de la première personne qu'ils croiseront et ce sentiment sera réciproque.

Ouh là ! Ça donne pas envie d'aller secourir les premières années ou les Poufsouffles, s'exclama le blond.

T'inquiète pas Dray, il faut que les deux personnes se regardent droit dans les yeux pour que l'enchantement se produise. Apparemment, la troisième semaine, il y a un laps de temps d'une minute entre le moment où une personne se fait frapper par la tempête et le moment où elle croise le regard d'une autre personne. La minute passée l'enchantement ne peut plus avoir lieu.

Ça va, le laps de temps est court, on ne risque rien, soupira Harry.

Euh Potter, la tempête ne s'arrête pas à la fin de cette semaine si on ne continue pas nos recherches, rectifia Pansy.

Potter, quand est-ce que tu vas faire fonctionner le peu de neurones que tu possèdes encore ? S'emporta Draco.

A la quatrième semaine, le laps de temps passe d'une minute à dix minutes, déclara la jeune fille.

Est-il multiplié par dix chaque semaine ? Demanda son ami.

Ce serait trop simple ainsi, répondit-elle. La cinquième semaine il passe à trente minutes, la sixième à une heure, la septième à trois heures, la huitième à sept heures, la neuvième à une journée, la dixième à une semaine et le reste des semaines permanent or là le regard n'est plus le seul moyen d'enchantements, un simple contact même un effleurement suffira.

Et bien sûr la polygamie et la polyandrie sont de mises, je suppose. On est forcé de trouver le plus vite possible des sortilèges de défense et une solution pour mettre fin à cette tempête. J'ai pas très envie de voir l'école se transformait en une sorte de harem, déprima Harry.

Draco et Pansy le regardèrent un instant surpris et éclatèrent de rire devant son air renfrogné.

Rooh mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi pour une fois.

Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Potter, on aurait cru à un petit enfant surpris de ne plus avoir son jouet. Tu pourrais être à croquer si tu te décidais à enlever tes lunettes, dit Draco en se rapprochant de Harry.

Ce dernier, en entendant le blond, vira au rouge et se pétrifia lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'autre dans ses cheveux. Hermione choisit ce moment pour revenir à leur table et posa ses livres dessus bruyamment. Draco retira rapidement sa main des cheveux de Harry pour ouvrir l'un des cinq livres qu'il avait ramené. Le brun revint à lui et se tourna vers son amie pour savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé d'intéressant. Mais les livres devant elle n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec la tempête qui rugissait au dehors.

Hermione c'est quoi ces livres ? Demanda Harry.

Malfoy m'a fait remarquer que je ne savais rien du grec donc je comble mes lacunes en lisant ces livres. Si je veux trouver une réponse à l'énigme de la Tempête, il faut d'abord que je comprenne mieux les mots grecs qu'il y avait dans ce livre traitant ses conséquences, répondit Hermione.

Malfoy eut un sourire à la franchise de Granger mais il retourna rapidement dans la lecture de son livre.

Alors, Parkinson, mon livre est intéressant, j'espère ? Fit Hermione en se retournant vers la brune.

Dis-moi, Granger, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit ce qui se passera à partir de la troisième semaine ? Comment veux-tu qu'on se protège si tu ne nous dis pas la suite des événements ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Eh bien je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous le dire c'est assez minimes, je trouve.

Mais Hermione comment peux-tu prendre ça à la légère, tu as quelque un d'autre en vue que Ron ? S'étonna Harry.

Mais non, Harry pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu connais très bien mes sentiments envers lui. D'ailleurs où est- il ainsi que Zabini ?

Ils sont partis faire leurs devoirs qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini, répondit-il.

Granger, tu as l'air d'avoir oublié que Potter est du genre à aller sauver la moindre personne en détresse. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai pas très envie de le voir entouré d'hystériques. Un harem pour Potter, quelle vision d'horreur, s'écria Draco.

Hiii ! Je n'avais pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité. Harry, je t'en prie, ne cours pas sauver tout le monde !

Harry se renfrogna encore plus. Pansy et Draco éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Pansy se leva soudain et déclara qu'il était venu le moment d'aller dîner. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures et il était temps pour les quatre élèves de quitter la réserve avec des livres pour la soirée. Avant de se séparer, Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit l'un de ses cinq livres ; celui qui était intitulé les défenses face au vent. Il prétexta que Harry était beaucoup plus doué que lui en défense. Un sourire charmant se dessina sur son visage lorsque Harry accepta le livre. Il partit vers le quartier des Serpentards, le sourire aux lèvres, en grande discussion avec son amie. Harry était resté figé, le livre dans la main, face au sourire de son opposé. Hermione, amusée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, tira son ami vers leur quartier.

Le dîner se passa calmement si on ne prend pas en considération le débat professoral qui avait encore eu lieu. Harry et ses amis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir en prenant bien soin de regarder le sol pour ne croiser aucun regard. Même lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de la tempête, ils gardèrent les yeux baissés, puis ils attrapèrent leurs livres. Ron avait décidé d'aider Hermione et ils lurent tout deux les livres qu'elle avait ramené dernièrement. Harry, trop fatigué, déclara qu'il partait se coucher. Le dortoir était vide et il se félicita de son initiative. Il prit une douche puis s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Ses pensées voyagèrent vers un blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait été très étonné des gestes que celui-ci avait eus à son égard. Il y avait eu d'abord la remarque sur son apparence puis la main dans ses cheveux et enfin le sourire à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi son ennemi déclaré avait agi ainsi est-ce que la Tempête avait eu quelques effets sur lui ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Dès la deuxième semaine, le prince des Serpentards avait été plutôt aimable envers lui et ses amis. Harry soupira et décida que cela ne servait à rien de se questionner ainsi sur leur relation, après tout, il était normal de changer d'avis et de comportement au fil du temps, lui-même avait changé et n'était plus aussi insouciant et naïf. Les préjugés finissaient par s'évaporer. Le brun ferma alors les yeux, bien résolu à oublier ses préjugés sur le serpentard et à apprendre à le connaître. Il s'endormit heureux de sa nouvelle initiative.

Au même moment dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco venait de raconter à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait fait et dit à Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini éclata de rire devant l'air mortifié de Draco.

Dray, tu ne vas tout de même pas te prendre la tête pour si peu.

Mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce que je lui disais le pétrifiait sur place, s'exclama le prince.

Te rends-tu compte qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé promener quand tu lui as caressé les cheveux ?

Normal, il était pétrifié par ce que je venais de lui dire ! S'écria-t-il de nouveau.

Vous êtes ennemis depuis six ans déjà. Il aurait dû te jeter d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il ne l'a pas fait. Tu devrais en être heureux au lieu de te prendre la tête, répliqua son ami.

Draco, le temps a passé. Maintenant tu as fait le point sur tes sentiments et grâce à la mission que vous ont donné les professeurs tu as l'opportunité de lui montrer le nouveau Draco Malfoy alors profites-en. En plus, Pansy et moi, nous te soutenons ne l'oublie pas.

Oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Blaise.

Puis il se leva, souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et partit se coucher. Il s'endormit finalement heureux de son initiative, après tout, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire rougir le prince des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain, ni Draco ni Harry n'allèrent à la bibliothèque, ils restèrent dans leur dortoir pour lire les livres qu'ils avaient pris la veille. Le gryffondor s'était réveillé de bonne humeur et avait décidé de passer sa journée à lire le livre de Draco. Celui-ci, en ouvrant l'un des quatre livres lui restant, s'était demandé si son cinquième serait lu. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit confiant et commença sa lecture.

Le week-end, cependant, ils se rendirent tous deux à la bibliothèque sous la pression de leurs amis. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, leurs regards se croisaient parfois mais ils continuèrent à lire sous les expressions étonnées de leurs camarades. Draco avait été heureux de constater que c'était le livre qu'il lui avait passé le jeudi soir que Harry lisait ; en plus, à cause de la quantité de pages déjà lue par le brun, il avait compris que celui-ci avait passé son vendredi à le lire ; il n'en était que plus heureux. Toute la journée du samedi et du dimanche se passa ainsi dans le silence. Le dimanche soir, Harry ferma le livre, le posa sur la table et le poussa en direction de Draco. Celui-ci remarqua le livre et releva la tête vers le gryffondor.

Tu as enfin fini de le lire et bien on peut pas dire que tu es une flèche, côté lecture.

Harry se rembrunit sous la remarque mais reprit son courage grâce aux sourires d'encouragement de ses amis pour dire :

Je te remercie, Malfoy, pour ce livre. La plupart des sortilèges qu'il nous donne sont compliqués et ne s'appliquent pas à notre situation.

Tu en es sûr, Potter ? Questionna Pansy.

Si tu vois des fleurs s'enrouler avec le vent ou des cyclones, tu me le diras, Parkinson, répliqua-t-il. En tout cas, il y a un sort qui peut nous protéger mais il ne dure pas très longtemps. Il suffit de faire un cercle en direction des rafales de vent et de dire « kapnos ».

« kapnos », tu es certain, Potter ?

Bien sût, Malfoy sinon je ne le dirais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les serpentards à toujours remettre en question ce que je dis ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione qui haussèrent les épaules.

Non, ce n'est pas que je remets en question ce que tu viens de dire, répondit Draco. C'est juste que je suis étonné, en grec « kapnos » signifie « fumée » et je me demande comment de la fumée peut nous protéger d'une tempête.

Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a surpris de lire que c'était de la fumée que générait ce sort. D'après le livre, la fumée est assez puissante pour contrer une rafale de vent, mais il ne dure pas longtemps et si la rafale perdure, on risque de la percuter. Voilà, c'est le seul sort valable du livre, donc il faudrait continuer à chercher. Ah, j'oubliais, selon la motivation le sort peut être plus puissant mais je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Draco regarda les quatre autres puis se leva en direction de Harry.

Attends, Potter ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors si jamais tu tombes sur Rusard tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils partirent tous deux hors de la bibliothèque sous des rires goguenards.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco attrapa la main du brun et le tira dans un placard. Harry, surpris, voulut protester mais l'autre l'en empêcha en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier se pétrifia mais il remarqua tout de même une statue ensorcelée avec une épée en main déambuler dans le couloir. Une fois celle-ci disparue au détour d'un couloir, le blond souffla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarde et murmura : « excuse-moi, Harry ». Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir du placard avec un Draco qui paraissait bouleversé par ce qu'il avait osé faire. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence et ils se séparèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Harry le remercia de l'avoir raccompagné avec un sourire timide qui emballa le coeur du blond.

Harry s'endormit en se rappelant du baiser qu'il avait eu avec Draco et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses lèvres étaient si douces. Quant au serpentard, il se maudissait dans son dortoir pour avoir pris cette folle initiative. Il avait, certes, apprécié le goût du gryffondor mais il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir le lendemain après le choc. Il s'endormit avec l'espoir d'un bouleversement positif.

Au milieu de la quatrième semaine, c'est un Draco Malfoy, mal peigné mais terriblement sexy, qui déboula dans la réserve devant cinq personnes très étonnées : une arrivée spectaculaire. Pansy et Blaise se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait pour débarquer d'une telle manière. Quant aux gryffondors, ils ne purent réprimés un hoquet de surprise face à cet apollon méconnu. Le prince déposa le livre qu'il tenait en main fermement. Il s'était appuyé à la table, ses cheveux se balançant devant ses yeux alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà sous les yeux ébahis de chacun.

J'ai enfin trouvé l'origine de thumou anémos nou. C'est un sorcier qui l'a créée, cette maudite tempête. Je suppose que c'est pour que de nouveaux couples se forment. Je trouve ça complètement stupide de faire subir autant de troubles à des élèves de son plein gré, surtout qu'il y a eu des blessés.

Et c'est à cause de ça, Dray, que tu t'affiches dans cet état ? Questionna Pansy.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé en sortant de la douche. Il avait l'habitude de les laisser sécher à l'air libre et ce jour-là il en avait profité pour continuer sa lecture lorsque, face à sa découverte, il s'était rué à la bibliothèque. Toute fois, le prince se ressaisit en se disant qu'au moins, il avait eu la brillante idée de s'habiller : courir avec une serviette n'aurait pas été très pratique avec la tempête.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire, Pansy. Tu le sais très bien ! Alors si je débarque ainsi ne m'embête pas plus.

Tu sais, Malfoy, si tu restais les cheveux sans gel, je suis certaine que tu aurais beaucoup plus de succès, risqua Hermione.

De quoi tu te mêles, Granger ? Je suis déjà irrésistible, sursauta Draco. Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le fou ou la folle qui joue avec nos vies ? On le cherche et on lui fait sa fête ?

Ouais, s'exclama Ron au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. L'école commence, peu à peu devenir un harem donc il faut lui régler son compte.

Au moins, ça ne peut être qu'un adulte, vu la difficulté du sortilège et si il a pu le lancer, il pourra le désenchanter, déclara Hermione.

Ben, voilà notre nouvelle mission chers camarades, se réjouit Blaise.

Draco soupira et s'installa sur la chaise libre. Il reprit son livre et le continua. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête. Le mouvement de ses cheveux à cause de son geste donna un nouveau hoquet de surprise aux deux filles mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Potter, ton choix était juste sur le sortilège de défense à utiliser. Dans ce livre, il nous est dit aussi que « kapnos » est le seul qui peut à peu près fonctionner. Seulement, celui-ci a de grosses lacunes : d'abord, il ne dure que très peu de temps, ensuite, le plus crucial à mon avis, une baguette ne peut pas le lancer deux fois consécutives, on est forcé de lancer un autre sort entre deux utilisations. Donc, il ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité !

Si je comprends bien, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux du livre, nous sommes obligés de trouver qui est à l'origine de ce sort ou un moyen pour mettre fin à cette Tempête.

Tu sais, Granger, si tu arrêtais de lire des bouquins relatant des langues anciennes, et en particulier du grec, on irait beaucoup plus vite, rétorqua Blaise.

Je suis désolée de te faire remarquer que les seuls livres qui pourraient nous donner des réponses sont les deux que Malfoy avait pris la dernière fois. Les autres, soit on les a déjà regardés, soit ils n'ont aucun rapport avec notre tempête. Le troisième qui aurait pu nous être utile. Harry l'a lu et y a trouvé « kapnos ». Et si tu tiens à le savoir, les deux livres de Draco ont pour titre : « La magie ancestrale » et « La fusion du vent et de l'amour ».

A l'annonce du dernier titre, tous sauf Hermione se retournèrent vers le prince des Serpentards.

C'est quoi cette blague, Dray. Pourquoi as-tu pris un tel livre et quel est le rapport avec ce qu'on recherche, s'étonna Pansy. Vraiment, je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme reposa une nouvelle fois son livre et fit un grand sourire à Pansy pour qu'elle se calme. Le balancement de ses cheveux y participa.

Ma chère Pansy, dois-je te rappeler les effets que provoquent désormais la Tempête ? Comme le disent si bien Weasley et Potter, ce serait un enfer si l'école se transformait en gigantesque harem. Donc ne m'embête pas avec ce livre et puis ce n'est pas avec ce livre et puis ce n'est qu'un titre. D'ailleurs, Granger, il n'y a rien qui parle de thumou anémos nou dans_La magie ancestrale_.

Mais alors d'où tu tiens tes informations, s'étonna ladite jeune fille.

Draco releva son livre pour que tous lisent le titre. Sur la couverture en cuir noir était écrit en lettre rouge avec des reflets verts « La fusion du vent et de l'amour ». Le blond eut un sourire narquois vers la jeune fille aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il reposa une énième fois son livre et se tourna vers la préfète.

Tu es incroyable, Granger, avoir pensé à ce livre. Franchement, je te félicite.

Les deux préfets en chef se regardèrent d'un air entendu et respectueux puis ils retournèrent tous deux dans leur lecture face aux airs surpris de leurs camarades. Ces derniers comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas d'explications supplémentaires. Ron partit rapidement, suivi de Pansy, ils prétextèrent tous les deux avoir des révisions. Blaise quitta la réserve pour aller voir comment cela se passait à l'infirmerie et s'il pouvait y être utile. Harry feuilleta son livre de défense, comme tous les autres livres ayant un rapport avec leur mission étaient pris. Il releva la tête pour regarder les deux lecteurs en face de lui. Ils étaient complètement absorbés par leurs livres. Le brun fut tout à coup attiré par les cheveux de Draco. Celui-ci repoussait une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait dans sa lecture. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses cheveux avaient un aspect plus doux et plus soyeux que lorsqu'ils étaient pleins de gel. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avoir à l'esprit, il se leva, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la réserve.

Les élèves devenus plus sympathiques et plus chaleureux - la Tempête y avait sûrement participé - avaient demandé aux professeurs de rassembler les tables sans discernement aucun des maisons. Le professeur Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avait eu le regard brillant et avait accepté sans discussion d'aucune sorte au plus grand dam des autres adultes l'entourant. Ce sont deux tables : l'une toujours identique à ce qu'elle avait été, c'est-à-dire la table professorale, l'autre gigantesque et accueillant tous les élèves qui discutaient avec entrain sans la moindre distinction des maisons que découvrit le prince des Gryffondors, ébahi devant ce spectacle. Il ne savait pas du tout où il pourrait se poser pour prendre son déjeuner jusqu'au moment où il aperçut Ron, Blaise et Pansy lui faire de grands signes pour qu'il les rejoigne. Une fois qu'il les eut rejoint et s'était installé, il se tourna vers eux pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que cette table ait remplacé les quatre précédentes. Les trois autres lui raconta ce qui s'était et Harry soupira que c'était maintenant très difficile de trouver des places, ce à quoi Pansy répliqua qu'avec deux princes ils n'auraient au contraire aucun problème. Harry ne comprit pas le moins du monde l'identité potentielle des deux princes en question, et se contenta de remplir son assiette, devant l'air entendu des trois. Hermione les rejoignit peu de temps après et remercia Ron de l'avoir prévenue des changements. Harry, surpris, s'emporta contre eux qui ne l'avaient nullement prévenu et parce qu'il se doutait que Malfoy avait été lui aussi dans la confidence. Hermione se contenta de répondre qu'il était normal que les deux préfets en chef soient mis au courant d'un tel événement. Harry bougonna et se jeta de plus belle sur la nourriture qui, selon lui, était la seule à ne pas le trahir. Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. C'est alors que Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit sans difficulté les quatre élèves qui riaient à en perdre haleine et se dirigea vers eux, il s'installa à côté du bougon et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

Eh bien, Potter ! Qu'as-tu encore fait pour causer autant d'hilarité ?

Le brun pivota vers le blond et posa sa tête contre le bras de celui-ci :

Je t'en prie, Malfoy, ne te moque pas de moi, toi aussi. C'est déjà assez difficile avec ces quatre là, fit-il en les montrant de la main et en prenant une position plus adéquate.

Ils se rendirent compte tout à coup que la Grande Salle était devenue anormalement silencieuse. Ils regardèrent aux alentours. Brusquement, retentirent des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Dans ce brouhaha, les six élèves surpris purent entendre des exclamations comme « les princes ne se disputent plus ! », « vive l'amitié ! », « hourra à l'abolition des préjugés et des castes ! », et bien d'autre aussi surprenants. Le directeur se leva alors, provoquant un silence total dans l'immense salle.

Je tiens à vous annoncer que, grâce aux préfets en chef, à leurs amis et aux recherches qu'ils ont effectuées, nous connaissons le nom de cette mystérieuse tempête et quelques unes de ses conséquences.

Toutes les conséquences, murmurèrent Pansy et Hermione.

La première est un sentiment de bien-être évident dans notre coeur.

D'où est-ce qu'il sort cette idée, questionna Ron surpris.

C'est sa façon de parler du comportement amoureux, répondit calmement Draco en scrutant la table professorale.

La deuxième est la possession de la Tempête dans les objets. A présent, les armures et les miniatures des objets de guerre moldus sont contrôlés et peuvent nous attaquer donc soyez très prudents. Je suis d'ailleurs soulagé que vous vous entendiez aussi bien toutes maisons confondues, c'est une force dont on ne doit pas faire abstraction. Ils ont aussi trouvé le seul sort qui puisse nous protéger mais celui-ci ne dure que très peu de temps et on ne peut pas le générer aussi souvent qu'on le souhaiterait. Je vous le donne néanmoins : faites un cercle de votre baguette en direction de l'élément de la Tempête et dîtes « kapnos ». Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, bon appétit, s'exclama-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

Hermione, rassure-moi, c'est toi ou Malfoy qui avaient révélé l'état de nos recherches ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, il est venu ce matin à la bibliothèque alors que j'y étais seule pour connaître l'avancée de notre mission, répondit la jeune fille.

Draco quitta du regard la table professorale et recommença à manger. Harry qui n'avait nullement délaissé son assiette durant le discours du directeur se leva de table pour revoir le livre de « Défense face au vent ». Il passa à côté d'élèves qui s'exclamaient sur la forme de leur table : elle ressemblait selon l'un d'eux à un serpentin ce qui leur permettait de parler à beaucoup plus de personnes que les précédentes. Harry se dit que les élèves s'emportaient vraiment pour un rien.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Harry faisait son inspection des couloirs. Mc Gonagall leur avait demandé, cette après-midi-ci, de remplacer quelques professeurs qui étaient un peu trop fragiles pour faire leur tour et ils avaient dû tous accepter. A vrai dire, ils étaient beaucoup mieux informés que les adultes des effets de la thumou anémos nou, comme s'évertuaient à le dire Hermione et Draco. Harry pestait intérieurement depuis que Dumbledore avait fait son discours, les armures s'étaient multipliés et rendaient la vie impossible aux élèves. L'infirmerie se retrouvait de nouveau pleine. Hermione avait décidé de passer sa nuit dans la réserve pour augmenter leurs chances de découverte d'un contre sort. Les couloirs étaient lugubres, ce qui rendait Harry très nerveux. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri aigu et râla contre les élèves imprudents. Il s'élança dans la direction du cri en espérant qu'il n'y avait rien de fâcheux. Au détour d'un couloir, il fut surpris de voir seulement un blond qui fulminait au sol.

Malfoy ! C'est toi qui vient de crier ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de Harry mais resta assis.

Quelle veine ! Il fallait que tu me voies dans un tel état, Potter.

Arrête de bouder, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, questionna Harry tandis qu'il tendait sa main au blond pour l'aider à se relever.

C'est ce maudit Peele Je faisais tranquillement ma ronde lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi avec l'unique but de me faire mourir de peur ! Et toi, Potter, que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Contra-t-il.

Moi aussi, je faisais mon inspection que m'a gentiment ordonné d'effectuer Mc Gonagall lorsque j'ai entendu un cri aigu provenir de ce couloir. Je ne pensais vraiment pas t'y trouver. Allez relève-toi ! Tu sais bien que cet esprit frappeur est une calamité et le rencontrer dans ces couloirs sombres n'est jamais agréable.

Draco attrapa la main tendue et se releva en évitant de croiser le regard d'émeraude. Il fut agréablement surpris de la douceur de la main du brun. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, ils eurent un frisson et évitèrent de se regarder. Un nouveau frisson les parcourut : dix minutes. Tout à coup, un bruit retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir avec horreur une puissante armure noir avec une épée dégainée se diriger vers eux. Ils levèrent leur baguette et après le cercle formé crièrent « kapnos ». L'armure fut projetée au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. La simultanéité des deux sorts avait amplifié le sortilège mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour déposséder le tas de ferraille. La lune fit briller la lame aiguisée de l'épée. Face à cette vision, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils ressentirent alors de la chaleur enserrer leur coeur, leur respiration se fit difficile. Un cliquetis d'acier les sortit de leur état second. Ils saisirent la main de l'autre et commencèrent à courir pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de leur futur bourreau. Main dans la main, une nouvelle alchimie s'installait entre eux. L'armure noire continuait de les poursuivre. Draco eut un hoquet de surprise : devant eux une autre armure apparut. Elle était blanche et avait une hache double autant aiguisée que l'épée de l'autre. Il serra instinctivement plus fort la main de Harry. Celui-ci remarqua une salle de classe dans un renfoncement du mur et tira son camarade à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte et jeta dessus un sort de blocage et de renforcement, puisque les armures avaient commencé à frapper dessus. Soulagé avoir trouvé un endroit où ils étaient pour l'instant en sûreté, il se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci s'était effondré au sol, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée lors de la course lui donnait des soubresauts. Prit d'une pulsion, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules tremblantes et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser réconfortant. Draco fit glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Dix minutes ! Il ne fallait pas que notre regard se croise durant ces maudites dix minutes et nous n'avons pas résisté plus longtemps que quatre minutes. C'est pitoyable, se morfondit-il.

Le brun ne répondit pas trop surpris par les lamentations de son camarade.

Au moins, nous, nous sommes au courant de l'enchantement, nous allons pouvoir nous contrôler.

Harry s'était éloigné et s'était installé nonchalamment sur le bureau en face du tableau. Il regardait le décor de la salle de classe : très sobre comme la plupart des salles de classe, pourtant il remarqua au fond un canapé, des couvertures et quelques coussins éparpillés au sol puis son regard plongea dans un lac argenté. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Draco avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y résister. Je n'ai pas le même contrôle sur mes sentiments que toi, expliqua Harry.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Au passage, il lui caressa la joue de manière sensuelle. Il s'étala sur les coussins de manière très équivoque ce qui fit rougir le blond. Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux et regardait le brun qui le fixait avec envie.

Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? S'emporta Harry.

Le silence lui répondit. Il s'étira, ses yeux plongés sur le plafond où des milliers d'étoiles de diverses couleurs s'y reflétaient.

Pff ! J'ai l'impression que tu as changé, après tout, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas disputé, en plus on parle de manière à peu près civilisée.

Mais toi aussi, tu as changé, exclama Draco. Tu es moins nerveux et naïf. Ton esprit a évolué aussi bien que ton corps. Heureusement d'ailleurs, avec un tel physique, tu ne pouvais plus te comporter aussi gauchement qu'auparavant et porter ces horribles fringues que tu avais quand tu as débarquer ici.

Tout à coup, ce qu'il venait de dire lui revint à l'esprit et il en rougit fortement. La sensation de bien-être qui l'avait aidé à faire ces remarques avait disparu et faisait maintenant place à une grande gêne qui lui fit tourner la tête pour cacher son état au jeune homme couché sur les coussins.

Je te trouve étrange, oui, ton comportement envers moi est étrange.

C'est cet enchantement, Potter ! Il nous rend dingue, finit-il dans un murmure.

Je ne crois pas que dans ton cas ce soit ça !

Qu'insinues-tu, Potter ? S'écria-t-il. De quel droit te permets-tu de m'insulter de la sorte ?

Ne t'énerves pas, je ne dis pas ça pour t'insulter. Vu l'état où je suis j'en suis même complètement incapable ! C'est juste que depuis qu'on nous a assigné cette mission, tu es beaucoup plus libre de tes mouvements et ça me perturbe. Tu viens de me faire un compliment, détourné certes mais un compliment tout de même et la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque tu l'avais déjà fait. Tu m'as prêté un livre et quand je l'ai accepté ton bonheur se voyait sur ton visage. Ah ! Et tu as aussi passé ta main dans mes cheveux ! Tu n'aurais jamais agit ainsi avant. Sans oublier que tu m'as embrassé dans un placard, d'accord c'était pour que je me calme et qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer mais il y avait d'autre moyen pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je ... C'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit ce jour-là ! Bougonna-t-il.

Pff, arrête de rougir autant, ça devient agaçant. Tu peux pas me crier dessus ou avoir de la répartie. Ça devrait t'embêter que j'évoque tes actes ainsi !

C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup changé envers toi. Mais j'en ai assez de devoir toujours caché ma personnalité et faire ce que les autres attendent de moi ! J'ai envie d'être libre de mes gestes et mes sentiments. L'ambiance qui règne dans l'école depuis le début de la tempête me le permet alors s'il te plaît ne m'en empêche pas.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras toujours entourant ses genoux. Il voulait disparaître, certes il avait été heureux que Harry remarque tous ces changements mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne lui dise pas cela sur un ton de reproche. Le canapé s'affaissa et deux bras le serrèrent. Un souffle saccadé se propageait sur sa nuque.

Excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Tous ces événements me dépassent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Maudite tempête ! Tes gestes m'on surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de la personne qui s'était proclamée mon ennemi depuis si longtemps. Pour être honnête, tu m'as réchauffé le coeur avec l'attention que tu m'as porté. Je peux sentir l'enchantement se déverser dans mes veines et j'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains qui doit dire et faire tout ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible qu'en cet instant. Mon coeur est dépourvu de la haine qu'il avait envers toi. Il ne bat plus que pour toi. Je t'envie Malfoy, toi tu es libre, ton changement surpasse cet enchantement alors que moi, je le subis de plein fouet, il m'emprisonne.

Draco avait ressenti toute la tristesse dont la vois de Harry était emplie. Jusqu'alors il avait réussi à maîtriser le commandement du sortilège mais avec l'aveu du brun il faiblissait. Il s'en mordit les lèvres, indigné.

Ne t'en veux plus Harry. Tu m'as vu au cours de ces semaines tel que je suis et de mon côté, je te comprends mieux. J'aimerais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre et que l'on devienne amis.

Je ne sais pas trop, je ... Il y a cet enchantement qui me possède, je ...

Draco était amusé entendre la voix du gryffondor hésiter. Il se tourna vers lui et il fut hypnotisé par les yeux devenus sombres de tristesse. La pulsion du sortilège fut alors trop forte. Ses bras relâchèrent l'étreinte autour de ses genoux pour que ses mains se placent sur les hanches de l'autre. Il caressa de sa joue le visage lui faisant face. Puis ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles du Survivant. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Il voulut alors prolonger le baiser. De sa langue il quémanda une ouverture qui lui fut offerte avec bonheur. Le baiser s'intensifia. Les langues des deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent et elles s'entremêlèrent dans une valse enivrante. Des râles de plaisir emplirent la salle. Le souffle leur manqua. L'échange s'interrompit.

Finalement, je ne suis pas aussi maître de moi face à ce sortilège, soupira le blond.

Malfoy, en fait, je ... Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi.

Commence, alors, par m'appeler par mon prénom, rétorqua-t-il.

Mmh, je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes-là, tu te contredis.

Non, je ne me contredis pas du tout.

Je ne te saisis pas, explique-moi ce que tu veux alors.

Je te veux, toi ! Je veux laisser l'enchantement guider mes envies et m'abandonner à toi.

Pourquoi ? Reprends-toi, je t'en prie !

Harry s'était penché et léchait amoureusement les clavicules pâles de Draco.

Je veux profiter de l'enchantement pour goûter à une vie de débauche avec toi.

NON ! Cria le blond le repoussant. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Potter !

Harry avait apprécia le goût de Draco et être repoussé ainsi ne l'aidait pas à maîtriser le sortilège. Il se jeta sur le blond et le plaqua de tout son corps.

Allez Draco, roucoula-t-il. Laisse-toi envahir par les nouveaux sentiments que t'apporte la tempête. Arrête de lutter, mon ange.

Le ton calme du brun, qui contrastait avec la férocité dont il avait fait preuve, rassura étrangement le blond. Il décida de mettre en pratique le conseil qu'il venait de recevoir. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille robuste. Une de ses mains glissa sur la nuque et la caressa. Il sentit le jeune homme au-dessus de lui se détendre. La tête de ce dernier se lova dans son cou puis il sentit d'agréables baisers le parsemer et leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent. Dans cette position, il était bien et il avait chaud cependant un frisson parcourut le corps contre lui. D'une main, il fit glisser la couverture sur le dossier du canapé pour l'étaler sur le beau corps tremblant qui commença à se détendre. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Un rayon de soleil réveilla le prince des Serpentards. Il pesta intérieurement d'avoir été réveillé, il dormait si bien. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa situation mais il ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose bougea contre lui, surpris, il baissa la tête. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, le célèbre Harry Potter dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Toute la soirée de la veille lui revint à la mémoire : la tempête, le regard, la fuite, la salle de classe, la discussion avec Potter, les lèvres de Potter. Il desserra son étreinte dans l'espoir de s'échapper de cette situation hasardeuse. Harry gémit dans son sommeil, ce qui attira le regard de l'éveillé sur la bouche de l'endormi. Il se mit à admirer ses lèvres, son visage paisible, son cou, son torse. Il en avait le souffle coupé, le brun était vraiment beau. Tout en lui l'attirait et depuis deux ans à vrai dire. Blaise et Pansy étaient bien sûr au courant et ils l'avaient soutenu. La tempête avait été un très bon moyen pour qu'il se rapproche de Potter. Finalement cela avait du bon d'être préfet en chef avec Hermione Granger. Il voulut se lever mais Harry se serra encore plus contre lui. Cette promiscuité lui soutira un gémissement. Un lac d'émeraude le fixa alors, il en fut pétrifié. Il voulait fuir loin, loin de ce regard qui l'envoûtait.

Bonjour, mon ange, murmura Harry se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Draco reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête. Son vis-à-vis en fut surpris mais en profita pour embrasser son cou. Le blond fondit sous cette caresse buccale mais le repoussa.

Potter, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et puis pousse-toi, tu m'écrases !

Harry se leva de sur le blond et s'assit sur le canapé, déçu.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis comme attiré par toi inexorablement depuis hier soir. Et puis, tu m'aides pas, c'est ton gémissement qui m'a réveillé, je te rappelle.

Tu m'écrasais, je ne pouvais pas me lever. Bon, on va voir si on peut sortir d'ici, j'aimerais me changer, prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de près par Harry. Le couloir était désert, ils sortirent de la salle de classe soulagés. Ils venaient de franchir deux mètres lorsqu'un bruit métallique retentit derrière eux. Ils sortirent leur baguette et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait causé. Ils furent décontenancés en voyant l'armure noire de la veille, épée en main, s'élancer vers eux. Ils crièrent « kapnos » et ils s'enfuirent en direction de la Grande Salle. L'armure se relevait et pour leur plus grand malheur, elle leur courut après.

Zut, elle est plus endurante qu'hier !

Garde ta salive Malfoy, et cours !

L'armure commençait à les rattraper. Au détour d'un couloir, les portes de la Grande Salle apparurent, mais celles-ci étaient fermées. Ils ne pouvaient réduire leur vitesse, sous peine de se faire attraper par leur ennemi, ils brandirent leur baguette et hurlèrent d'une même vois « Alohomora ». Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sous le regard apeuré des élèves, les professeurs s'étaient levés baguette en main. Hermione était debout à côté de Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, elle voulait les prévenir la disparition de Draco et Harry depuis leur ronde de la veille. Les deux jeunes hommes entrant au pas de course dans la salle, firent un dérapage pour se retourner et dans une parfaite symbiose de leurs gestes et de leurs voix ils crièrent « kapnos ». Une fumée épaisse et violette s'enroula en direction de l'armure qui fut frappée de plein fouet. Le choc la projeta dans les airs et elle explosa en touchant le sol. D'un geste du bras, Dumbledore fit se fermer les portes. Le sort de verrouillage se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent au sol d'épuisement alors qu'une marée d'applaudissements retentit. Sous l'ordre du directeur le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid, embarqua les deux princes dans la salle annexée pour que l'infirmière s'occupe d'eux. Ils furent installés dans des canapés. Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'ils étaient physiquement atténués par leur course et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger sous aucun prétexte au cours de leur sommeil. Leurs amis, soulagés qu'ils ne soient pas blessés, ne discutèrent pas les ordres et rejoignirent leurs places. Dumbledore commença son discours :

Chers élèves et collègues, comme vous pouvez le constater, la situation est devenue dangereuse pour chacun d'entre nous. Les armures sont incontrôlables et elles portent des armes bien tranchantes. La tempête a une puissance incroyable, mais il nous faut garder courage. Hier au soir avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer, j'ai eu la visite du préfet en chef, Draco Malfoy, qui a peut-être trouvé une solution. Seulement, elle est très difficile à mettre en place. Je vous demande donc d'être patient. En ce qui concerne les nouvelles normes de sécurité, cela est des plus simples. Nous allons tous cohabiter dans la Grande Salle, ainsi personne ne se fera attaquer par la tempête dans la journée. Des groupes seront formés pour que chacun puisse aller aux commodités et faire un brin de toilette. Un professeur et des élèves de septième année accompagneront les groupes. Les cours seront bien entendu annulés, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de réviser et de demander des conseils à vos professeurs ! Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant à vos occupations.

Dumbledore se rassit devant les visages compréhensifs des élèves. Peu à peu, ils recommencèrent à manger leurs petits déjeuners. Hermione et des Serdaigles avaient récupérés à la bibliothèque des livres et s'étaient installés dans un coin de la Grande Salle pour ne pas être dérangés. Les autres jouaient et discutaient en groupe. Trois élèves étaient en retrait et complotaient. Il s'agissait de Pansy, Blaise et Ron qui étaient bien décidés à trouver la personne qui avait créé la Tempête et à le lui faire payer. Ce comportement était plutôt serpentard et cela étonnait beaucoup de monde de voir Ronald Weasley agir ainsi. Cependant celui-ci faisait parfois des choses très surprenantes et don on laissait ces trois élèves tranquilles. Quant aux princes, ils continuaient à dormir dans la salle annexe.

Le lendemain matin, le samedi de la quatrième semaine, Harry se réveilla avec la faim qui le tiraillait. Il ne savait pas où il était et il commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna, peu sûr de lui. Quand il vit Draco allongé sur un autre canapé en train de dormir, il se rappela de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille au matin. Il comprit qu'il était dans la salle annexée à la Grande Salle. La même salle où il avait été lors de sa quatrième année après que son nom soit sorti de la coupe de feu le désignant pour participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Il décida de ne pas repenser à cette où la terreur s'était installé et il s'approcha du blond. Il fut ébloui par la beauté qui émanait de lui : ses cheveux tombaient autour du visage apaisé, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Le Survivant aurait aimé le caresser le prendre dans ses bras mais il se ressaisit. Intérieurement, il maudissait la Tempête, à cause d'elle il était attiré par le blond et il faisait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire comme l'embrasser, mais cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis. Il enrageait car si jamais à la fin de la Tempête, l'enchantement disparaissait, ils se retrouveraient à se haïr plus qu'auparavant et une mini guerre apparaîtrait entre eux ; il n'en voulait pas. Malgré les pulsions qu'il ressentait et qui étaient dues à la Tempête, il avait apprécié chaque moments de tendresse entre eux deux et il était conscient de la beauté du blond. Il trouvait la volonté de celui-ci très forte pour réussir à le repousser alors que lui avait beaucoup de mal à y résister. Il attrapa une chaise et s'y assit non loin de l'endormi pour admirer sa beauté. Il pensait que ce serait la seule occasion de le voir ainsi et il ne voulait pas rater ce moment. Il avait oublié sa faim mais son estomac ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler. Pendant sa quête d'une chaise, Draco s'était réveillé, taraudé lui aussi par la faim. Quand il vit Harry se rapprocher de lui, une chaise en main, il referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Si le brun s'inquiéter pour lui, il allait profiter de cette aubaine pour qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'il n'ait rien à faire. Seulement cela ne se passa ainsi. L'estomac de Harry grogna et, de surprise, Draco ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

Vraiment, Harry tu aurais pu faire moins de bruit. Pourquoi t'es ...

Draco fut coupé dans son emportement par son propre estomac qui venait lui aussi de grogner. Gêné, il tourna la tête. Harry explosa de rire et lui tendit la main.

Et c'est moi que tu critiques. Tous les deux, on n'a pas mangé depuis avant-hier soir donc c'est normal qu'on soit affamé. Allez viens on va voir si on peut avoir à manger dans la Grande Salle.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles et il tomba. Harry qui le regardait le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule et le remit sur ses pieds. Le blond passa des bras tremblants autour de son cou. Pendant ce temps, la porte s'était ouverte sur quatre personnes inquiètes. Elles sourirent face à la situation. Le brun qui les avait entendu se tourna vers eux avec toujours le jeune homme accroché à lui.

Au lieu de nous regarder avec cet air, appelez madame Pomfresh et dîtes-lui qu'ont est réveillé et qu'on se meure de faim, pesta Harry.

C'est pas peu dire, marmonna Draco.

Hermione et Pansy se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle pour chercher l'infirmière. Harry fit un effort et porta Draco jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Blaise et Ron n'eurent sue le temps de s'approcher d'eux que le brun s'effondra sur le canapé avec la blond dans ses bras. A leur plus grand étonnement, aucun des deux ne protesta de leur maladresse. Le brun se redressa et ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs deux amis les regardaient avec incompréhension. Madame Pomfresh se précipita dans la salle, à sa suite les deux jeunes filles transportaient tout un plateau de nourriture. Elle obligea les deux garçons, qui continuaient à fixer les deux princes, à installer une table devant le canapé. Une fois fait, les filles purent avec soulagement y déposer le plateau. Elle fit sortir les quatre élèves pour examiner les anciens dormeurs. Ils étaient en bonne santé après avoir bien dormi maintenant ils avaient juste besoin de se nourrir pour reprendre des forces. Elle sortit donc satisfaite de la salle pour tenir au courant le directeur. Cinq minutes plus tard, leurs amis entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce avec le souhait de tout savoir mais ils durent attendre que les deux jeunes hommes finissent leur plateau.

Bon, maintenant que vous avez terminé, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé depuis jeudi soir, s'impatienta Pansy.

Ouais, c'est vrai, on ne vous a vu ni le jeudi soir ni le vendredi matin jusqu'à ce que vous débouliez dans la Grande Salle une armure à vos trousses. Alors ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps, ajouta Blaise.

Du calme, on va vous raconter, pas la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux, rit Draco. Alors, par où commencer ?

Ça dépend si tu veux tout leur dire ou si tu veux omettre quelques petits trucs, sourit Harry.

Eh non ! Vous nous dîtes strictement tout ! S'écria Hermione.

Harry lui adressa un sourire et prit la main de Draco sous la table pour lui insuffler du courage. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et le blond finit par hocher la tête et reprit sa narration.

Nous faisions tout deux notre ronde comme Mc Gonagall nous l'avait demandé lorsque je suis tombé sur Peeves qui s'est joué de moi. Je lui ai crié dessus de mécontentement et Harry a entendu mes cris et a accouru pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry, à ces mots, serra plus fort la main de Draco qui se tourna vers lui surpris. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire pour lui faire remarquer son petit mensonge. Draco haussa les épaules et voulu reprendre son récit mais Ron l'en empêcha :

Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms vous deux ?

Ce genre d'aventure ça rapproche, répondit négligemment Harry.

Mouais, on s'en fiche ! Je continue, donc, on était tous les deux dans le couloir lorsqu'une rafale de vent s'est propagée et qu'à sa suite l'armure noire que vous avez vue hier matin s'est dirigée vers nous.

Dîtes, vous vous êtes regardés ou pas ? Demanda curieuse Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ça Hermione ? Laisse-les continuer leur histoire !

Au contraire, Ron, elle a raison c'est super important de savoir ça ! Répliqua Pansy. Alors vous vous êtes regardés après ?

Oui, rougit Harry en baissant la tête.

On n'a pas fait exprès, l'armure nous a affolé, s'emporta Draco.

Hé ! Calme-toi, Dray ! On va pas vous en vouloir pour si peu, rit Blaise.

Ron était médusé et les filles affichaient un sourire triomphant qui donna le courage au brun de continuer.

Donc on a fui à l'opposé de l'armure noire. Malheureusement une autre armure blanche est apparue. On était coincé entre les deux ! Heureusement, il y avait une salle de classe et on s'y est engouffré et on l'a fermé avec un sort de verrouillage et de renforcement. On a passé la nuit dans la salle de classe et ...

Mais vous avez pas eu froid ça devait pas être confortable, coupa Pansy.

T'inquiètes Pansy ! Il y avait des canapés et des couvertures au fond de la salle ! Répliqua Draco.

Tiens ! C'est étrange à seul étage, s'étonna Hermione.

Au rez-de-chaussée, je te rappelle qu'on a dû échapper à deux armures on n'aurait jamais pu monter les marches en courant ou les descendre sans se prendre une épée ou une hache s'emporta le blond.

Au matin, les armures n'étaient plus devant la salle et on a pu sortir. Malheureusement l'armure noire nous a poursuivi jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Pour la suite, vous la connaissez aussi bien que nous, finit le brun.

Mouais, encore des aventures pour nos princes ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous faire remarquer ?

Pour toute réponse, Blaise eut droit à une grimace de Draco, ce qui déclencha le rire de tous.

Dîtes, vous vous êtes embrassés ? S'enquit Pansy.

Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? S'emporta Draco.

Bon j'en conclus que oui. Vous avez l'intention de sortir ensemble ? Vu l'état des autres élèves, la nouvelle sera très bien acceptée.

Euh, Pansy, s'inquiéta Blaise. Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes sinon ils vont te le faire regretter. D'ailleurs, je viendrai pas à ton secours !

Rooh, quels rabat-joie vous faites !

Deux princes en colère ça fait très mal, pour preuve va questionner l'armure noir, ajouta Ron.

Hier matin, après votre arrivée, Dumbledore nous a révélé que tu avais trouvé le moyen de stopper la Tempête, Draco. C'est exact ou pas, s'informa Hermione.

Le calme retomba dans la pièce et tous les visages se tournèrent vers le blond qui baissa la tête. Son regard s'attarda alors sur sa main entrecroisée avec celle du brun. Il en reprit possession pour y poser sa tête, les coudes sur la table. Les cinq élèves furent surpris par l'état abattu dans lequel il venait de tomber.

Euh, Dray c'est si impossible ou difficile à faire que tu en perds tes moyens, s'étonna Blaise.

De toute manière, même si le tâche sera ardue, rien ne peut être impossible et si vraiment nous avons besoin d'aide, nous irons voir les professeurs, s'exclame Hermione. Parmi nous, il y a trois Gryffondors, nous ferons donc preuve de courage voire de ruse avec Serpentards. Je ne veux pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant !

Ses mots firent relever la tête à Draco. Il eut un air usé en direction d'Hermione. Harry, devant son expression, pensa que le blond en devenant « libre », révélait toute sa beauté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que son apollon reprit la parole :

Tu as l'air d'être vraiment sure de toi, Granger !

Et si on s'appelait tous par nos prénoms, après tout ce qu'on est en train de vivre, on pourrait détruire ces barrières, coupa Pansy. C'est vrai, toi et Harry vous le faîtes déjà et nous aussi de notre côté alors ce serait stupide de ne pas tous le faire.

Mouais, si tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal maintenant, répondit Draco. Bon, alors pour cette maudite solution, je l'ai trouvé en finissant le livre « La fusion du vent et de l'amour », fit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil vers Hermione. L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne connais que deux personnes qui auraient pu réussir, sauf que depuis jeudi soir c'est plus possible.

Mais t'es sûr, on est six, on peut forcément le faire, répliqua Ron.

Mon cher _Ronald_, je peux t'assurer que Pansy et Blaise sont incapable de le faire et puis toi et ta chère Hermione, c'est loupé depuis bel lurette !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle au cours duquel Harry s'était étrangement rapproché de Draco sur le canapé. En effet, au cours de la discussion, il avait finalement conclu que le blond l'attirait plus que la normale et que ce n'était pas le moins du monde dû à la Tempête. La tempête ne lui avait donné que des pulsions. Seulement, ces pulsions ne sont que sexuelles et non sentimentales. Donc, dans l'esprit tortueux du prince des Gryffondors, il était devenu évident qu'il aimait Draco pour ce qu'il était et non pas à cause de la « thumou anémos nou », ce dernier par son comportement étrange au cours des premières semaines l'avait séduit sans le vouloir. Désormais, la seule chose qui lui restait était de séduire à son tour le beau blond pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Son côté Serpentard ressortait, mais il s'en moquait. Quand il voulut écouter ce que les autres disaient, il fut surpris de faire face à un grand silence. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione s'en rendit compte et le gronda car il devrait chercher une solution au problème lui aussi, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne le connaissait en fait pas du tout. Elle explosa donc de rage envers Draco qui n'avait rien révélé du tout. Harry avait finalement su tout ce qui s'était dit grâce à elle. Tout à coup, Blaise éclata de rire n regardant de Harry à Draco.

Blaise ! Tu as compris ce que Draco voulait dire, s'exclama Pansy. Vas-y raconte-nous !

Blaise à ces mots se calma et fixa son ami au lieu de la jeune fille.

Si j'ai bien compris le message codé, vous aurez vraiment du mal à trouver deux autres personnes, parce que Draco a raison, c'est devenu difficile depuis jeudi soir pour la seule solution au problème « thumou anémos nou » ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire quoi que ce soit ! Je tiens à la vie et je ne vais pas la risquer en donnant l'excuse à Dray ! C'est à lui de s'expliquer !

S'il te plaît, Dray, explique-nous, roucoula Pansy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Draco face à cet amour écoeurant tourna vivement la tête et plongea dans un lac d'émeraude. Il perdait pied.

Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer de vive voix, c'est trop difficile et même pour moi, comme tu as l'air de t'en douter, Blaise.

Mais, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir chercher un moyen à la mise en oeuvre de la solution, on peut t'aider nou aussi, répliqua Hermione soutenue par Ron qui hochait de la tête.

Je t'en prie, Draco, laisse-nous t'aider, affirma Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule ce qui finit de le déstabiliser.

Bon d'accord. Mais je refuse de le dire de vive voix, vous le saurez grâce au livre !

Je suppose qu'il est dans ta chambre, diagnostiqua Ron. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir de la Grande Salle sauf pour aller aux toilettes.

A cette révélation Draco fit une grimace de dégoût et se tourna vers Blaise.

C'est quoi cette blague ! J'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ces mêmes habits malgré les sorts de nettoyage ! S'emporta-t-il.

Je suis désolé, Draco mais le directeur a été sans appel là-dessus, je suis allée lui poser la question hier soir, répondit Hermione.

Face au regard déconfit de son beau blond, Harry voulut trouver une solution et en trouva une qui lui paraissait envisageable :

Et si on utilisait ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller à ta chambre et récupérer le livre, tu en profiterais pour te changer.

Désolé, Harry mais les portes sont protégées et cape ou pas tu ne pourras pas sortir sans te faire remarquer, rappela Ron.

C'est pas un problème, quand un groupe part je récupère ma cape avec le sortilège d'attraction que j'aurais au préalable lancé et ni vu ni connu on se glisse parmi un second groupe !

Harry, tu fais peur, risqua Blaise surpris par le plan complet. Mais félicitations, tu viens de nous sauver la vie, à Dray et moi.

Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-il.

Ben, tu as sauvé Draco parce qu'il va pouvoir prendre une douche et se changer : son plus grand bonheur ; et moi parce que d'une Dray ne va pas m'égorger ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas pu se changer, et que de deux, sans le livre j'aurais dû tout vous dire sur la solution et il en aurait profité pour me massacrer sauf qu'il va avoir le livre. Donc merci beaucoup, énuméra Blaise.

Draco qui était très heureux par la nouvelle se jeta au cou du brun, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, en criant « merci ! ». Ceci déclencha l'hilarité de tous, mais il se redressa et regarda Harry :

Il y a tout de même un défaut à ton plan !

Ah bon, lequel ? S'étonna Ron.

La cape ! Répondit Hermione qui avait suivi la logique du blond.

Mouais, on ne pourra pas la récupérer à cause de la Tempête ! Elle risque d'en prendre possession et ce sera une catastrophe. En plus, courir la dessous si on doit s'échapper ça va être difficile. Oui, je vous assure, les armures nous verrons au travers, expliqua Draco.

Bon, comment on fait alors ? Soupira Harry.

On utilise le même plan sauf qu'on utilise un sort de désillusion, répondit-il.

Et pourquoi vous n'en parleriez pas avec le professeur Dumbledore, il pourra sûrement nous aider, répliqua Hermione.

Non, Hermione, il ne voudra jamais, il trouvera ça trop dangereux, souligna Ron.

Rooh, et puis c'est pas comme si on envoyait deux imbéciles, ajouta Blaise. Je te rappelle que ces deux-là sont envoûtés par la tempête, ils vont donc se protéger mutuellement. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Désolé, Blaise mais l'envoûtement ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Nous sommes maîtres de nos pensées et de nos actes sauf quand on est pris par des pulsions, déclara Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, on est conscient de ce qu'il se passe et moi je le suis assez pour maîtriser quelques unes de ces pulsions. En tout cas, on va quand même se protéger mutuellement ça ne nous aiderait pas si l'un d'entre nous y laissait des plumes, expliqua Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à fait d'accord ! Ah et pour les autres élèves, je pense que c'est à cause de leurs hormones que tout se passe aussi bien, répondit-il à la question non formulée de Hermione.

OK, je capitule, faites-le, puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir et maintenant vous devez aller raconter vos péripéties au directeur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les six vers la porte et Harry en profita pour remercier Draco de sa confiance.

Après le déjeuner, il régna une ambiance agitée dans la Grande Salle. En effet, tous devaient aider pour ranger les tables contre les murs dans le but d'avoir plus d'espace. Dans cette agitation, les deux princes en profitèrent pour utiliser le sortilège de désillusion. Une fois que tout fut rangé des coussins et des couvertures apparurent au sol pour plus de confort. Un groupe se forma comme l'avait prévu Pansy, Draco et Harry se joignirent à eux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils partirent tous les deux en direction des cachots. Ils arrivèrent sans aucune difficulté à l'escalier et ils enlevèrent le sort de désillusion. Le blond prit la main de son camarade et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet en courant, poursuivis par un chaudron. Arrivé dans la chambre, ils explosèrent de rire à cause de l'apparence stupide de leur traqueur. Harry s'installa sur le canapé vert tandis que Draco allait se rendre dans sa salle de bain lorsque prit d'un doute il se dirigea vers le brun et lui fit face :

Si je te laisse ici, seras-tu capable de contrôler tes pulsions ?

Sous le sous-entendu, Harry devint rouge mais continua dans la lancée :

Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'une douche alors, toi, seras-tu capable de rester stoïque ?

Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi mais ton coeur saura-t-il y résister ? Ne va-t-il pas regretter ce qui aura été fait ?

N'aie crainte, mon coeur a survécu à beaucoup plus et ma raison est d'accord avec mes pulsions mais toi sauras-tu y résister ?

Comme unique réponse, le blond emprisonna les lèvres du brun. Une fois fait, il allait repartir vers sa salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'habits qui tombent au sol. Tout à coup, il sentit le corps chaud du brun contre son dos, des mains se baladèrent sur son torse. Elles allèrent ouvrir sa chemise qui glissa à ses pieds. Elles caressèrent ses épaules puis descendirent sur ses bras. En même temps, des baisers lui parsemèrent le dos ce qui lui fit échapper un gémissement. Alors les mains se rendirent à sa ceinture et entreprirent de la défaire. Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna vers son déshabilleur et en fit tomber son pantalon. Harry le serra contre lui pour lui offrir un baiser brûlant comme de la braise. Les mains de Draco se firent baladeuses, elles inspectaient le dos puis ce torse magnifique et descendirent pour enlever le pantalon de son compagnon. L'un contre l'autre, ils sentirent leur désir croissant qui ne voulait qu'être assouvi. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain, bien décidés à continuer ce petit jeu. Ils pensaient laisser libre court à leurs pulsions, sauf qu'aucune d'elles ne les poussaient à le faire, ils le faisaient de leur plein gré, mais ils ne le diraient pas à leur vis-à-vis. Dans la salle de bain, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Leurs mains allaient à la découverte de chaque parcelles de leurs corps. Ils en gémissaient et frémissaient de plaisir ; ils voulaient toujours plus. Quelques instants après, ils furent nus et Draco alluma la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur leurs corps débordants de désir leur offrit la certitude qu'ils ne devraient en aucun cas s'arrêter à ce stade. Harry colla de son corps le blond contre la paroi froide de la douche. Ce dernier en hurla de surprise mais ses lèvres furent ravies du contact chaud d'une langue prometteuse. Le brun fit explorer à sa langue de nouvelles zones qui lui semblèrent généreuses : d'abord le cou avec la pomme d'Adam, puis les clavicules, ensuite le contour des tétons pour accroître l'impatience et le nombril qui fut particulièrement sensible. Ceci lui valut de nombreux gémissements, ainsi que des griffures sur le dos et les épaules pour une suite agréable. Tout à coup, Draco, impatient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, glissa le long du mur et atteignit de ses lèvres toutes les zones qui s'offraient à lui. A ce contact, Harry n'était que râles et gémissements et il s'appuyait au mur pour ne pas tomber sous les pulsions procurées. Quand le blond fut à genoux, il prit en bouche la virilité de son amant qui se recula pour lui laisser plus de place d'action. S'en suivirent de nombreux va-et-vient qui déclenchèrent des cris de plaisir de plus en plus puissants chez les deux princes. Ensuite Draco mit un doigt dans l'intimité de Harry, qui fut surpris, puis sous ses pressions, de nouveaux gémissements retentirent. Il inséra alors un deuxième doigt et il recommença son manège avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Au moment des nouveaux râles de plaisir, Harry le pria, sans commune mesure, et pour unique réponse à la question du lubrifiant, il attrapa le gel douche et en répandit sur la virilité du blond. Seulement, l'eau coulait abondamment sur leurs corps, de façon sensuelle, et empêcha le lubrifiant improvisé de rester en place, ce qui agaçait le brun et faisait sourire le blond. Alors, ce dernier prit son amant dans ses bras et le maintint contre le mur, pour qu'il passe ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis il commença alors à le pénétrer. Pendant ce temps, Harry lui montrait tout son plaisir en lui mordant et léchant le cou, et ses mains caressaient le dos et la nuque. Insufflés par les va-et-vient, des gémissements croissants emplirent toute la salle de bain. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux jouit, ils se séparèrent. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent le plaisir obtenu y brillait. Draco reprit le gel douche et commença à se laver sensuellement. Il s'approcha de Harry et se mit à le savonner tout aussi sensuellement. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à différents moments. Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre étaient couverts de mousse et cette agréable sensation éveillèrent de nouveau leurs virilités. Leurs mains caressaient chaque parties de leurs anatomies, celles du blond attrapèrent l'attribut du brun et débutèrent de lents va-et-vient soutenus par les râles. Dans ces répétitions incessantes et enivrantes de plaisir, Draco fit comprendre à son amant que les rôles devaient être échangés. Alors, Harry le prit dans ses bras mais l'autre s'en détacha et se mit de dos. Il passa amoureusement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, un frisson traversa le beau corps. Arrivée à l'entrée de l'intimité offerte, il fit pénétrer un de ses doigts puis entreprit des mouvements lents. Quand il en eut l'accord, il en introduit un deuxième pour recommencer son manège. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond les retira, se retourna et embrassa les lèvres du brun puis sa langue rejoint sa jumelle dans une valse enivrante. Une fois le baiser terminé, il se retourna de nouveau et prit appui de ses mains contre le mur. Son amant le caressa et s'approcha de ce corps mourrant de désir. Il positionna sa virilité puis il commença lentement à s'immiscer pour que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence sauf que celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec cette vitesse et il le lui fit comprendre en l'insérant d'un coup en lui. Ce mouvement vif leur arrachèrent à tout deux un cri. Quelques instants après, le plaisir revint puis les va-et-vient reprirent et avec eux réapparurent les gémissements de plaisir. Les deux princes jouirent une seconde fois et se séparèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller cette merveilleuse étreinte tout au long de leur douche. Les mains continuaient à être baladeuses pour leur donner la certitude de leur agissement passé. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble comme si il leur devenait impossible de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. On en venait à se demander comment ils faisaient pour se laver ainsi. L'un contre l'autre, ils se séchèrent faisant glisser la serviette sensuellement entre leurs deux corps. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Draco tendit quelques uns de ses habits à Harry qui les accepta avec joie. Une fois qu'ils furent vêtus, le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit un livre. Ensuite il se tourna vers son amant qui le serra dans ses bras :

Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de rejoindre la Grande Salle, ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter sur notre sort, révéla Draco.

Je n'ai aucun remord sur ce que nous avons fait, alors qu'ils attendent, répliqua le brun en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. J'aurai souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. J'aimerais rester ainsi à tes côtés.

Est-ce ta façon de me demander de sortir avec toi ?

Il semblerait bien. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'avais dit dans la salle de classe à propos de nous deux ?

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ! Tu m'as affirmé ne plus vouloir être mon ennemi mais pas pour autant être mon ami ! Et pour cause tu préfères suivre tes pulsions sans...

Calme-toi, mon ange ! Coupa Harry. Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi, c'est une certitude. C'est vrai, je ne veux pas être un simple ami. Je veux vivre à tes côtés en tant que _petit_ ami et pouvoir refaire ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure mais sans prendre pour excuse ces maudites pulsions qui ne m'ont pas poussé à poursuivre nos rapports. Je te l'assure, je t'aime et je te le demande une nouvelle fois, sors avec moi !

Draco parut bouleversé par cette déclaration. Quand Harry l'eut remarqué, il desserra son étreinte et commença à reculer ce qui fit paniquer encore plus le blond. Ce dernier se jeta au cou du brun et l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord surpris celui-ci accepta ensuite le baiser et le prolongea. Le prince des Serpentards le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui déclara :

Bien sûr que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ! Pour moi, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise : je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit toi qui me le demandes, surtout après l'enchantement dû à la Tempête.

Pour tout avouer, c'est grâce à elle que tes gestes à mon égard ont eu lieu et qu'ils m'ont autant touché. J'ai pu aussi mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour toi et maintenant j'en suis très heureux parce que tu m'as accepté même si il y a des ombres sur ce beau tableau.

Ah bon ? Lesquels ? S'étonna Draco.

La première est la future réaction de Ron lorsqu'il apprendra pour nous deux.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il survivra et puis on est devenu amis tous les six.

La dernière est stupide mais assez embêtante !

Dis-moi tout, je t'en prie, répliqua le blond en lui prenant la main.

Je vais devoir affronter toutes les personnes qui te tourneront autour, car tu es si beau et je ne te veux que pour moi seul, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Tiens tu es jaloux, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Mais, tu sais, moi aussi, je vais devoir affronter tes prétendants. Car comme l'ont signalé nos amis dernièrement, nous sommes des princes dans nos maisons respectives et en tant que tels nous avons une quantité énorme de prétendants, rit-il en sortant de sa chambre le livre dans une main et dans l'autre celle de son amant.

Au cours du trajet il se retourna subitement vers le brun et l'embrassa :

J'allais oublier de te remercier pour ton compliment de tout à l'heure.

Alors moi aussi je dois t'embrasser pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dites, fit le brun en le couvrant de baisers.

C'est éclatés de rire qu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Une brise fraîche traversa les couloirs. Ils se permirent de la respirer : elle sentait bon les roses. Cette agréable brise fut accompagnée par de chaleureux rayons de soleil. Quand ils arrivèrent près des portes de la Grande Salle, des cris de joie retentirent, ce qui les firent sursauter. Tout à coup les portes s'ouvrirent en grand laissant s'échapper une foule d'élèves surexcités. Le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de leurs amis avançaient vers eux. Après les avoir remercier d'avoir aboli la Tempête, il les pria de le rejoindre dans son bureau l'heure suivante. Ils comprirent sans problème que c'était de leur désobéissance dont il était question. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les six dans le parc comme bon nombre des élèves, ils se dirigèrent sous le saule où il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Durant leur marche qui était restée silencieuse ils entendirent les rires de leurs camarades mais ils entendirent aussi quelques souffles saccadés et des gémissements provenant des buissons. Ils en rougirent et se hâtèrent de s'en éloigner. Ils s'installèrent enfin sous l'arbre en cercle, Ron avait pris Hermione sur ses genoux tandis que Harry s'était allongé sur le sol faisant reposé sa tête sur les cuisses de Draco, quant à Pansy et Blaise ils s'assirent simplement pour fermer ce curieux cercle.

Eh bien la situation a l'air d'avoir évoluée entre vous deux ! S'exclama Pansy en lançant un clin d'oeil à Draco.

Au fait, c'est vraiment vous deux qui avaient détruit la Tempête, demanda Ron.

On dirait bien, répondit Harry négligemment.

Hermione avait attrapée le livre de Draco pour le lire et le referma peu de temps après.

Oui, Ron c'est eux qui l'ont annihilé. Et tu peux être certain que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre sont vrais.

Franchement, Hermione, je ne pensais pas que entre Harry et moi ça pouvait marcher, riposta le blond. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui malgré le fait que je l'aime depuis longtemps.

C'est normal ça, Dray. Tu es un Serpentard et en tant que tel tu ne possèdes pas un courage assez puissant comme ton Gryffondor pour te déclarer, rit Blaise.

Ce serait grâce à ma déclaration que la Tempête aurait cessé, questionna le brun.

Oui ! Pour faire simple dans mon explication, seule la découverte d'un amour sincère lors de la Tempête pouvait y mettre fin.

A la fin de l'explication du blond, Harry se releva et l'embrassa avec bonheur devant l'air surpris de ses amis. Ron en tomba en arrière devant cette prise de conscience directe. Les autres en éclatèrent de rire. Puis le silence retomba peu à peu, ils en dégustèrent chaque instant. Puis, face au temps, qui avait décidé de défiler en vitesse accélérée, ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du bureau de leur directeur. Le trajet se passa agréablement pour les deux tourtereaux, qui étaient l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards curieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et n'en sortirent qu'une fois arrivés dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Eh bien, vous deux ! On peut dire qu'en deux jours on se sera souvent inquiété pour vous, commença le directeur. D'abord, on ne vous retrouve pas après que vous ayez fait votre ronde, ensuite on ne vous retrouve pas dans la pièce, où vous devriez être pour apprendre que cela fait bien une heure que vous avez disparu. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos moments de solitude !

A ces mots, les deux princes rougirent devant l'air exaspéré de leurs amis. Le directeur sourit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et reprit :

Je concède que vous nous avez bien aidé à mettre fin à cette tempête qui sévissait depuis plus d'un mois. Mais vous auriez pu vous servir de la salle annexée à la Grande Salle, au lieu de partir seuls dans ces couloirs devenus dangereux, même si vous êtes très forts en sortilège de défense.

Je vous prie de nous excuser, professeur, admit Draco. Nous n'avions pas pensé que cette salle avait été mise à notre disposition. Nous n'aurions jamais dû tenter quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

C'est pardonné, monsieur Malfoy. Tu étais venu jeudi soir pour m'apprendre que seul un amour pur, naissant au moment de la Tempête, pouvait y mettre fin et je connaissais donc tes sentiments à l'égard du jeune Harry Potter. Je savais aussi que tu ne voulais pas que j'y mettes fin, pour que tu es une chance de pouvoir conquérir le coeur de celui que tu aimes. Au moins maintenant, tu peux être heureux que ce soit chose faîte.

Les quatre amis eurent un air compréhensif en apprenant la méthode d'annihilation de la « thumou anémos nou » comme si, tous les morceaux du puzzle venaient de s'assembler devant leurs yeux. Et c'était effectivement cela : les comportements de Draco et de Harry face à la Tempête venaient de s'expliquer par cette simple information. Ils étaient deux coeurs torturés par leurs esprits, possédés par la tempête. Le nom de la tempête en elle-même : une tempête dans le coeur et l'esprit. Mais, tout à coup, un morceau du puzzle bien caché s'offrit à la vue de Hermione et celle-ci en eut un hoquet de surprise. Tous se retournèrent alors vers elle et elle s'exclama :

Professeur, serait-ce vous qui avez créé cette tempête pour créer un couple qui était méconnu de tous, même des protagonistes en question.

Je te l'avoue donc, c'est bien moi qui l'ai créée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle durerait aussi longtemps. En effet, j'avais déjà remarqué le changement de comportement de monsieur Malfoy et j'en avais déduit ses sentiments cachés. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai confié cette mission. En fait, je suis étonné que vous ne le sachiez pas en venant ici. Je m'attendais à ce que vous vous mettiez tous en colère pour ce que je vous avez fait endurer grâce à la révélation du jeune préfet en chef. Mais non, vous êtes au contraire complètement ébahis.

Blaise se tourna toujours médusé par la révélation vers son ami :

Dray, tu savais qui était à l'origine de cette tempête et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit, même tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Le blond baissa la tête ; son amant pour le soutenir lui prit la main. Ainsi il eut la force de se ressaisir :

Je le sais depuis jeudi midi en fait, j'avais remarqué votre façon de parler des conséquences de la tempête un peu trop enjouée pour être crédible, professeur. Face à l'expression des autres professeurs, j'en ai conclu que vous ne pouviez qu'être le seul à l'avoir créée. Je n'ai tenu personne au courant car je ne pensais pas que cela était nécessaire. Mais, si dans la semaine qui venait, je n'avais pas réussi à ouvrir mon coeur à l'unique personne que j'aime je serais venu vous voir pour vous demander d'y mettre un terme, sans que personne ne le sache.

Je suppose donc, monsieur Malfoy, que vous aimeriez que l'aboutissement de cette affaire soit tenu secret et qu'aucun de nous ne dévoile ce qu'il sait de cette histoire. Vous avez agréablement évolué, jeune homme, et j'accepte avec joie votre proposition. Nous tiendrons donc, tous les sept, au secret, cette anecdote de l'histoire de Poudlard. La seule chose dévoilée sera que je vous aurais permis de sortir pour que vous mettiez fin à la tempête tous les deux et que vous aurez réussi avec le succès escompté même si vous aurez été plus long que prévu.

Merci, professeur, répondit simplement le prince des Serpentards.

Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant, jeunes gens. Bonne journée.

Après avoir remercié le directeur, ils sortirent du bureau et partirent une nouvelle fois en direction du saule au fond du parc. Le soleil tombait derrière le château laissant paraître sur les remparts des reflets rouges violines. Ils allaient tous reprendre une vie calme où les études seraient au centre des attentions, normalement. Les princes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulaient plus se séparer. Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper ensemble. Tout d'abord, ils allaient apprendre à s'aimer et à partager leur vie dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard, puis de façon fusionnelle, dans d'autres lieux. Leurs amis étaient heureux pour eux. Après avoir critiqué longuement leur directeur et ses idées tordues, ils avaient vu les bénéfices : une meilleure entente entre les maisons et un amour parfait, voire absolu, entre leurs deux amis qui se faisaient respecter comme des divinités par les autres élèves sous leurs regards amusés.


End file.
